Silent Love
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: His face always seemed particularly handsome when he was sleeping peacefully... Shu x OC oneshot.


She nearly stepped on him, he was so quiet. But why was he sprawled out on the hallway floor? She sighed, stepping over him carefully so as to not wake him. His face always seemed particularly handsome when he was sleeping peacefully like that. "Your dreams must be beautiful, if you sleep that much." She whispered in a quiet hush to herself.

She continued down the hall, unaware of the fact that the blonde vampire had lazily opened one eye to watch her walk away.

Later that day she found herself roaming in the garden, admiring the flowers that produced a pleasant aroma around her. She wished she had the capability of growing beautiful flowers like these, but it was a talent she did not possess. So instead, she took pleasure in absorbing their beauty. She ran into Shu, who was lazily sprawled out on a bench. She should have been used to seeing him sleeping in random places, but it always surprised her. Was he even comfortable, on that hard bench?

She tried to walk silently past him. He was always calling everyone noisy, even if they weren't being particularly loud. So she wanted to make sure she didn't interrupt him.

When she returned to her room, it was dark. She sat at her vanity, brushing her long brown hair, wondering if maybe she should cut it. She sighed. She had done almost nothing today, and she was so tired. It was no doubt a result of the brothers nearly sucking her dry.

She walked into her bathroom, jumping back from surprise, still clinging to the door handle. Shu was in her empty tub, fully clothed, with his earphones in as always. He slept even here?

She stepped closer to him, not wanting to wake him up, but also wanting to. It was late. Wouldn't he be more comfortable in his own room? She hesitated, unsure of herself. She would feel a bit uncomfortable knowing Shu was sleeping in her bathroom. What if he happened to enter her room while she was changing? She reached out her hand to shake him awake, but at the last moment, pulled back, clutching her arm to her chest. He looked so peaceful. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

She went to her room to grab a blanket, and returned to the tub, tossing it over Shu. He didn't stir. She smiled as she continued to look at his sleeping face. With a sudden surge of bravery, she gently combed his hair out of his face. Still, his eyes stayed closed. "Sweet dreams, Shu." She whispered.

As she climbed into her own bed, she couldn't help but wonder what sort of music he was always listening to. She assumed it was classical, because one day she had stumbled into the music room, and he had been holding some sheet music for the violin. She knew Laito played the piano; maybe Shu played the violin. It only fueled her curiosity as to his preferred genre of music. Perhaps one day she'd gather enough courage to ask. Or pull out his earphones. She shivered at the thought; he might very well murder her if she did that.

She hoped he wasn't too uncomfortable. The tub wasn't very large, and he was on the taller side. But he seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere, so she was almost sure he'd be okay for the night.

Sleep began to drag her into its arms, and she felt herself dozing off. Just as she was about to slip into a dream, she felt a weight on her mattress, and an arm lazily hooked around her torso. Her eyes shot open, and she realized she was face to face with the habitually sleeping vampire.

"Shu!"

"Shh." He groaned.

She stared at his face. He looked just as he always did. He was breathing calmly, with that same blank expression, and she was convinced he had fallen asleep once again. She smiled to herself, feeling warm in his embrace. She reached up to his hair, brushing some of it away as she had done before, to better soak in his features. His pale skin was accented softly by the moonlight. "You're so beautiful when you sleep." She murmured.

His eyes opened and she was met with icy blue orbs. Her blood ran cold. He had been awake?

"You really are a noisy woman." He dragged out, never dropping his gaze from hers.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were asleep-"

He shifted slightly and his lips met hers, silencing her. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. She worried that maybe her heartbeat was too loud for him too. He smiled into her lips. "Will that keep you quiet?" he breathed, his lips brushing hers, since he had not pulled away.

She bit her lip, nodding and willing the heat in her cheeks to fade. He pulled her closer to him, so that she could rest her head on his chest. She didn't think a vampire could be so warm, but curling up next to Shu, she had never felt so comfortable. The sound of his steady breathing was relaxing, and the way his protective arms wrapped around her—it was all she could ever ask for. She found herself hoping he'd never let go.

In the silence of the room, she heard the faint hum of a piano chord, the elegant scales rippling in a cascade of beautiful melodies.

 _So it is classical,_ she thought.

She smiled against his chest, summing up the courage to press her lips against his shirt and kiss him through the fabric. She didn't know if he had felt it or not, but after an even breath, he softly squeezed the side of her arm, and she knew that he had.

With love filling her heart, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, falling asleep in the arms of her vampire.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I fell in love with Shu while writing this. Let me know what you guys think :) Happy reading~**


End file.
